


Strawberry chocolate cookies

by kuron_10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Veronica is Curtis's BFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuron_10/pseuds/kuron_10
Summary: “Look, Curtis”, Veronica took the tablet from him “You can’t date Takashi Shirogane and not make chocolate on Valentine’s Day. He’s Japanese and in Japan it’s a tradition to make chocolate sweets on Valentine’s Day. Here, it says you make honmei-choco for your boyfriend, lover or husband with all your love. So no excuses.”





	Strawberry chocolate cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Korean Curtis x Shiro event and thought I could share it here as well.
> 
> I'm old school, so I bring back the "Don't like, don't read" introduction. XD

Actually Curtis was supposed to enjoy his days off, not spend them sweating nervously in the kitchenette, but here he was. The Atlas had come back to Earth weeks ago already and would stay here for two more months until they would be back in space. And actually Curtis was enjoying his time on earth very much. He had just started dating Takashi Shirogane, captain of the Atlas; and even though they were still a bit shy around each other, they already had four wonderful dates, full of laughter, beautiful sunsets and deep conversations accompanied by delicious earth-food. 

Life could have been so easy, if Veronica had not opened Pandora’s Box yesterday when she casually had asked him if he was making sweets for Shiro – because obviously he was supposed to. Panic googling various recipes for handmade sweets for the rest of the evening, changing his decision three times all through the night (he ultimately decided on strawberry-chocolate cookies), and a rushed trip to the store in the morning followed that casual question. 

 

And now they were both helplessly standing in his tiny kitchenette, staring sceptically at the ingredients. Neither of them had baked Valentine cookies before.

 

“I am really not sure I can do this. I think I’ll just buy something for him”, Curtis sighed as he studied the recipe on his tablet again and again.

“Look, Curtis”, Veronica took the tablet from him “You can’t date Takashi Shirogane and not make chocolate on Valentine’s Day. He’s Japanese and in Japan it’s a tradition to make chocolate sweets on Valentine’s Day. Here, it says you make honmei-choco for your boyfriend, lover or husband with all your love. So no excuses.”

 

“And what if he thinks it’s stupid?” Curtis muttered. “I mean aren’t girls supposed to do this for their boyfriends? We have just started dating, this is all pretty new. Maybe it’s too early for something like this.”

“Well, fact is he is your boyfriend”, Veronica argued, “And let’s get that straight: if he laughs at chocolate, he’s not the right one for you. Besides, who would even say no to chocolate in the first place? If he does not want it, you give it to me. I love any sweets. But I bet he will love it, so come on. Let’s get started.”

 

“Okay”, Curtis took a deep breath, “First step: preheat the oven. Next step mixing cream, egg, flour, backing powder, sugar, salt and strawberry jam together. Well, sounds actually pretty easy.”

“Yeah, I take care of the oven and you mix”, Veronica suggested as she turned it on, “After all I am just here for moral support while you bake. I mean, you are dating him, not me. By the way, you have never really told me about your dates. How is it to date the captain of the Atlas?”

“It’s private.”

“Oh come on, we are friends and we are making strawberry-chocolate cookies for him. Give me some information.” 

 

“He’s wonderful”, Curtis muttered eventually as he mixed the ingredients together, “He’s actually a lot funnier than I thought. On the bridge he’s always so concentrated and focused. But in private, he laughs a lot. And he talks a lot. He has the most precious smile ever. Oh, and he really likes cats. He feeds the stray ones around the Garrison.”

“Oh my gosh, so do you!”

“Yes, we even noticed those little bastards first sit below his window and meow for food in the morning and once he has fed them, they walk around the building, sit below my window and meow for more food!”

“You two have so much in common! I have told you before, haven’t I? I’ve got a good feeling about you guys!” Veronica said as she hopped on the kitchen counter and watched Curtis knead the dough.

 

“I really hope so”, Curtis muttered, “I like him so much. It’s still unbelievable that he dates me. Out of all people, me.”

“Why?” Veronica asked and snitched some of the dough, “You are intelligent, tall, handsome, friendly and you bake pink heart shaped cookies for Valentine’s Day. You’re a keeper, Curtis.”

“You have to say that, because you are my best friend. But what if I blow my chances now because he thinks these cookies are too cheesy?”

“You’re talking nonsense. He will love it. Now, tell me. How does he kiss? What do his kisses taste like?”

“Private”, Curtis said again as he handed Veronica the heart cutter, “I am not sharing more secrets with you, I need to focus on cutting out perfect heart shapes with all my love to make them real honmei-choco.”

“That’s the spirit!”

 

Fifteen minutes later the cookies were done and already smelled deliciously. And of course Veronica had to try them before they even had them covered with chocolate. “For science!”

“Science had enough cookies, the rest are for Takashi”, Curtis reminded her.

“Aww, you call him Takashi!” She giggled.

“Of course I do, that’s his name. Hands off now. You can have the broken ones, but leave the beautiful ones to be covered with chocolate.” He still blushed a bit though whenever he said his name. It still felt a bit too familiar when he called him Takashi, but he knew that Shiro loved it.

 

In the end he had chocolate covered fingers, and 14 beautiful chocolate-covered pink strawberry cookies for his boyfriend. And right on time, he had to get ready after all! Shiro had invited him to a lovely restaurant for the evening. Veronica stayed until he was dressed for the date (she had to approve it after all! Black trousers, olive green shirt and his comfortable dark green winter coat). 

Shiro and Curtis had agreed to meet in front of the Garrison as Curtis was still not really confident about dating the captain. Shiro did not mind, but Curtis did not want anyone to gossip about them yet. They were not hiding that they had a thing for each other, but they wouldn’t want to draw anyone’s attention deliberately either. 

 

Nervously he left the building and headed down the stairs. Of course Shiro was already waiting for him, even though Curtis was too early as well!

“I am sorry I made you wait”, he said as he approached Shiro. He looked way too gorgeous as usual; smiling so softly, dressed so elegantly in his white winter coat. He was even wearing the scarf Curtis had given him for Christmas!

“It’s fine, I just got here as well”, Shiro said and gave him the brightest smile, “Gosh, you look amazing. I can’t wait to show off at the restaurant with you!”

 

“Before we go”, Curtis said and even he heard his voice shaking with nervousness, “Have you got a moment?” Shiro looked a bit troubled as Curtis pointed to the tiny bench to sit down. He needed to calm down first, but he also wanted it to be over in case Shiro did not like it. He got this, he told himself. It was just a tiny gift, just some cookies. But deep down he knew it was more than just some baked flour with eggs. He really cared a lot for Shiro, he felt so strongly for him and those cookies said exactly that. His hands were shaking as he handed over the cookies, “Here, they are for you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

A bit puzzled Shiro looked at the tiny cookies, before slowly accepting the neatly wrapped gift, carefully eying it.

“I know they are not perfect”, Curtis admitted, “And I know cookies are nothing special. But I’ve heard that in Japan you give your loved ones homemade chocolate sweets on Valentine’s Day and so…”

“Wait, you made cookies?” Shiro exclaimed finally realizing what this was about, “You really made them for me?”

“I… I tried and… I thought and… I… uhm… yes. Yes, I made them for you and I am sorry they are not perfect, but…” He couldn’t stutter more, because Shiro already hugged him tightly.

“This is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me”, Shiro whispered so softly, “I can’t believe it! You really made cookies for me! Thank you so much, Curtis.” For a moment they just stayed like this, holding each other close. No words were needed to express what both of them were feeling in that moment.

 

Curiosity won in the end though, so of course Shiro had to open the gift right away and study those tiny little cookies. “Strawberry-chocolate cookies”, Curtis explained when Shiro took the first bite. 

“I love strawberries and chocolate”, Shiro sighed happily, “Curtis, they are perfect. They are so delicious. Thank you so much. I just can’t believe you really did this for me. You are so precious, I can’t even find the right words. I just wish I could save a cookie, so that I will always remember it. But honestly, they are so good, they won’t survive the night.”

“I am just glad you like them. That’s all I had hoped for. Phew, I’m really relieved now; and really hungry. Let’s go!” Curtis said.

 

“Oh”, Shiro suddenly said as he finally got up, “Wait, that means I have to give you something on White Day in return to prove that I am reciprocating your feelings!”

“Takashi, if you really want to do that”, Curtis muttered, “Please, just buy something. Pretty please, nothing handmade. I do not trust you in the kitchen, with the oven and especially with dough. I know all these stories about your cooking abilities. You will set the Garrison on fire.”

“You know, this hurts, deep in my heart”, Shiro laughed and leant closer to him, “But yeah, it would probably end with a fire. So I promise: nothing handmade, because you are so important to me and I want to spend so many more Valentine’s Dates with you in the future.” As they finally kissed Curtis remembered Veronica’s question, what Shiro’s kisses taste like. He knew the answer now.

“Magic”, he muttered when they slowly broke apart.


End file.
